Endoprostheses are valuable tools for improving and saving lives. In many instances, an endoprostheses is inserted into a vasculature in an “undeployed” state and must be expanded into a “deployed” state. To transition the endoprostheses between these two states, a balloon may be located within the endoprostheses in its undeployed state and inflated, with the expansion of the balloon pushing the endoprostheses into its deployed state. However, in many instances the balloon extends beyond the longitudinal length of the endoprostheses. As a result, those portions of the balloon unconstrained by the endoprostheses expand rapidly in comparison to those portions of the balloon within the endoprostheses, causing the balloon to exert a longitudinal force on the endoprostheses that causes the endoprostheses to diminish in longitudinal length. Aspects of the present disclosure reduce that effect in order to create an improved endoprostheses, among other features and benefits discussed below in more detail.